1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an electric-driven skin stimulation module, and more particularly to an electrically-driven skin stimulation module for forming a relatively high potential difference between power terminals of different polarities without a voltage booster circuit to make a lot of current flow through human skin such that function of iontophoresis may be remarkably improved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Human's desire for beauty is not basic instinct, so desires for clean and beautiful skin have made various efforts to manage skin and maintain youth along with human history. Especially among the desires for beauty, skin is a very importance object in desires to be a beauty and particularly face skin is one of importance factors determining a beautify appearance and a factor of affecting looks deeply.
Thus, regardless of genders or ages, most people give efforts to protect
and manage their skin and various goods helpful to skin care are provided in order to satisfy these efforts. For example, there is a skin care device for improving absorption of cosmetics using activities of ions.
This skin care device using activities of ions is too expensive and big in size to buy and use. The existing skin care device has disadvantages that it is too complicated to manipulate and simple effect to use.
Meanwhile, there is a skin care device using low frequency so as to improve the disadvantages of the existing skin care device using ionic activities, such as a low frequency skin care device for varying output state of the low frequency to provide physical stimulation to skin and to remove waste matter from skin by the ionic activities, wherein this low frequency skin care device performs skin care using simply electrical stimulation by low frequency and the ionic activities, typically iontophoresis.
Iontophoresis is a method of increasing permeation of ionic medicine through human skin by forming a potential difference on human skin and changing electric circumstance of skin and has an important key of forming maximum current. That is, skin resistance of human body is very high, from several tens kΩ to several tens MΩ, so that a relatively high input voltage higher than 15V is required to introduce a sufficient current into skin. Due to these reasons, the existing facial massage device using the iontophoresis usually includes a voltage booster circuit in an ion current generator, so that the ion current generator is complicated in structure, that overall size of the existing facial massage device increases, and that it is inconvenient to carry and keep in custody.
However, the existing skin care devices using iontophoresis use typically batteries as power supplies in order to obtain input voltage higher than 15V by booting voltage of the batteries, but to this end, additional boosting circuits are required and these make the existing skin care device more be complicated, bigger in volume, moreover increase in manufacturing cost.